


I'll Give You The World

by RigelTrash



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelTrash/pseuds/RigelTrash
Summary: Collection of oneshots between Hector and Alucard from Castlevania, they deserve happiness and after what happened in season 3, I think we can all agree that they both need someone who can understand the other.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Hector
Kudos: 10





	I'll Give You The World

Tiring days of work were always ever so rewarding for a blond man who went by the name of Adrian. He'd get home from long, twelve hour shifts with intentions to nap and instead almost always found himself laid upon the couch, controller in hand with a silver haired man sitting either on his lap or beside him. 

Tired as he was, he always loved to return home to the animals his boyfriend had snagged off the streets and taken care of, he loved returning home to the gentle voice that always greeted him all the same, and he especially loved returning home to his boyfriend playing any type of game on their TV. 

From the grin that was almost always sat upon the sun-kissed lips that he adored to place affectionate kisses on, to the freckles that scattered over his slightly tanned skin that only gave the blond further excuse to press tender pecks to his beloved's cheek, Adrian adored his boyfriend, his high school sweetheart. 

Hector had been there for years, through the grueling four years of highschool to the seven years of university and law school. They had known each other in middle school, but freshman year was when they became close friends and sophomore year was the year Adrian decided he wanted something more. 

Ten years together, five of which was living together in their home, of which both managed to afford fresh out of highschool from years of saving, and their love was still as tender and innocent as it had been when it first begun. 

Every relationship had its ups and downs and yet here they sat, each holding their own gaming console playing their favorite game. Stardew Valley. They had had their ridiculous little spouts in the game, who would do the mining and who would do the farming, who was going to marry Alex, getting a cat or a dog. 

That was when it had first been ported to the Switch. A few years later, the two had managed to get close to six hundred hours total on the game, and when the update came that farmers could marry each other, the arguing about who married Alex was quickly long forgotten. Hector was the one to pitch the idea.

The memory of the day they found that out always brought a bright smile to Adrian's face, it was a fond memory that was barely topped by the memory of their farmers actually getting married. 

That had been a year prior. Somehow, the duo managed to ease the rest of the arguments; Hector was too afraid to go into the mines whereas Adrian found the farming boring. Mere days after the file was started, Hector had convinced Adrian that they should have the dog in the game. 

His reasoning? The two had recently adopted a large yellow dog from the streets, if one can call it adoption considering Hector had found the poor thing in an alleyway during one of their nightly walks and begged Adrian for them to take him home and, word for word, it would be even more realistic to their life. 

Adrian wasn't a stranger to having pets, however when he moved in with Hector, he came to realize just how much his boyfriend adored animals. Four birds, two hamsters, a ferret, two dogs, and a cat. The house was always bustling with noise and he found himself to be content with it. 

Just as he was content with the ten different animals that lived in their two story home, he was content with having his boyfriend begging him to play in turn while he cooks their dinner. 

Adrian may do the working for money and such but Hector loved to cook and clean up the house, so it wasn't much a surprise that as soon as he stepped inside their home, he had silver hair in his eyes and warm lips against his own as means of greetings. 

"Alu! I had to pause for a bit since I started making our soup, but since you're here... Could you maybe beat this boss?" 

It was a harmonious voice to the blond's ears, even if he knew that his lover was basically telling him to take care of a difficult boss fight for him. It was a common request and Adrian found it to be quite endearing. 

"Go ahead, darling. I'll take care of it for you, just take your time. Last time you rushed to finish cooking, you almost lost your finger." 

It was a mildly stupid joke, the smile on Hector's face made that stupid joke feel like it was the smartest thing he had said since he graduated from law school. 

Of course that sense of joy only grew upon watching his boyfriend scurry off into their kitchen, the smell of the broth finally overpowering his senses. He had grown accustomed to the delightful smells his lover managed to create but there were times that he still got surprised. 

Moments after sitting down to attempt the battle, foot steps startled him into losing once again, normally he would have grown agitated were it anyone else, but the long legs that trapped him into the couch was enough to quell that annoyance. 

That and the cerulean eyes that peered into his own yellowed ones, he had many plans for the two that night, which is why, instead of wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist just as he always did, he simply offered his usual loving smile. 

"I take everything is just simmering for a bit now? If that's the case, could we set Stardew Valley up?" 

He couldn't hide his excitement once he saw his beloved perk up, quickly leaving the warmth of his lap once more to grab both of their Switches. 

Pallid hands reached into his pocket, eyes narrowing anxiously while he silently stood up, careful to not make too much noise while he slowly followed the other man. 

Patience had never been Adrian's strongest suit, he could be patient but he preferred to tackle things head-on. Hector on the other hand was delicate, sensitive, he took things slowly and carefully, which was why the more brash of the two decided he had to do what he rarely did. 

Wait. He hated waiting but it had to be done.

It wasn't until he noticed Hector beginning to turn around that he quickly tugged a small, velvet box from his suit pants, an anxious smile growing upon his face once he caught a cerulean gaze upon the box that clashed with his hand. 

"Adrian, you're blocking the way..."

That wasn't what Adrian wanted to hear, in fact, he didn't even get the chance to properly explain himself. 

".....I know, it's easier to keep your attention when you're stuck between me and the television."

His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest, amber eyes staring intently at tanned flesh before he continued on. 

"I figured we may as well make our game more realistic by getting engaged as well, so... Will you do me the honors of becoming Hector Țepeș?"

There was silence for what felt like hours, painful and fearsome, yet after what was mere moments, a soft smile grew upon Hector's face. 

"Just like in Stardew Valley.... I hope you're also not planning on telling me to pack up the animals to go live on a farm in a little town next, marriage I'm happy to do but I don't want to be a farmer."

And there was that damned laugh that he had grown to love far too much, and with that laugh, came his own while he slowly stood up, taking the ring from the velvet casing it hid in and sliding it on his beloved's finger. 

The two may have had a tearfilled and happy night, but their soup was unfortunately long forgotten about after Hector had given the first delightful serving. They were far too busy chatting the night away with plans for a wedding to come.


End file.
